Mit allen Sinnen sehen
by Wortfetzen
Summary: Wieder einmal hat Stiles eine Idee. Er findet sie perfekt, Malia jedoch weniger. Im Gegensatz zu ihm hat sie nämlich bereits gewittert, dass das nichts werden kann.


_**Mit allen Sinnen sehen**_

Zufrieden und glückselig reckte Malia in Stiles' Bett alle Glieder von sich. Die Pizza war wirklich vorzüglich gewesen. Malia konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie sie es nur geschafft hatte, sich so viele Jahre lang mit Ratten oder rohem Rehfleisch zu begnügen, wenn es so etwas Köstliches wie Pizza auf dieser Welt gab.

„Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", fragte plötzlich Stiles laut. Er saß im Schneidersitz neben ihr auf seinem Bett und warf ihr einen scharfen Blick zu, was Malia nur mit überraschtem Augenaufschlag erwidern konnte.

„Noch mal von vorne bitte."

Stiles seufzte genervt. „Ich möchte Parrish mit Theresa bekannt machen. Vielleicht wird ja was aus ihnen."

„Wer ist Theresa?"

„Seit wann hörst du mir eigentlich schon nicht mehr zu?", fragte Stiles. „Theresa ist die neue Bedienung im _Stadtkaffee_. Ich hab mir letzten Freitag kurz vor Schluss einen Kaffee geholt. Der Laden war bereits leer, als ich kam, und da habe ich sie beim Weinen überrascht."

Malia hob verwundert die linke Augenbraue. „Wieso hat sie geweint?"

„Ich wollte sie nicht direkt danach fragen, aber dann hat sie auch schon davon erzählt, dass ihre neuste Bekanntschaft ihr gerade per SMS den Laufpass gegeben hat. Sie meinte, sie würde immer nur an die falschen Männer geraten. Ich hab dann sofort an Parrish gedacht. Was hältst du davon?"

„Schlechte Idee", kommentierte Malia knapp. Damit war für sie die Sache erledigt, allerdings sah Stiles das anders.

„Wieso ist das eine schlechte Idee? Er ist ein anständiger und netter Kerl. Dad hält große Stücke auf ihn und uns hat er auch schon oft geholfen. Außerdem ist er ungefähr im selben Alter wie sie. Ich finde das passt perfekt."

„Mag sein, aber es ist und bleib eine schlechte Idee", entgegnete Malia unbeeindruckt. „Ich denke nicht, dass er Interesse an Therese haben wird. Wahrscheinlich würde er sie nicht mal bemerken. Dafür müsste er erst mal seine Augen von Lydia bekommen."

Stiles riss erschrocken die Augen auf. „Lydia? Du sprichst von _unserer_ Lydia?"

„Natürlich."

„D-davon habe ich gar nichts gewusst. Aber er ist doch viel zu alt für sie!"

„Wen kümmert das denn? Er ist Polizist und ein anständiger Kerl, wie du so schön sagst." Malia zwinkert ihm neckisch zu. „Außerdem ist er attraktiv."

„Glaubst du, dass Lydia das auch so sieht?", wollte Stiles nun wissen.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Nachdenklich legte Malia die Stirn in Falten und versuchte sich Lydias Auffälligkeiten in Erinnerung zu rufen, die sie bemerkt hatte, wenn Jordan Parrish anwesend war. „Anfangs hatte sie kein Interesse an ihm, aber die beiden haben in den letzten Wochen viel Zeit miteinander verbracht. Es hat sich definitiv etwas in ihr ihm gegenüber verändert, aber ich glaube, dass Lydia das noch gar nicht wahrhaben will oder dagegen ankämpft."

„Das klingt, als ob sie dir aber noch nie davon erzählt hätte. Woher weißt du das denn dann alles so genau?"

Malia schenkte Stiles ein breites Lächeln. „Schon vergessen? Wölfische Fähigkeiten und so? Nur weil ich ein Coyote bin, kann ich deshalb noch lange nicht weniger als Scott. Ich kann alles riechen und hören. Aber eigentlich hättest selbst du es schon bemerken können. Lydia ist in letzter Zeit immer sehr nervös, wenn er da ist."

Stiles machte daraufhin ein langes Gesicht. Er brauchte ihr nicht zu erklären, dass er davon rein gar nichts bemerkt hatte. Malia sah es ihm auch so an. Plötzlich wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck jedoch betrübt und es schien ihn etwas zu bedrücken. Aber nicht nur das - auf einmal nahm Malia auch den leicht bitteren Geruch der Nervosität an ihm war.

„Habe ich etwas falsches gesagt?", fragte sie unsicher.

Stiles schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, irgendwie ist es nur ziemlich unfair, dass ihr alle mit diesen Superkräften ausgestattet seit, die euch so vieles erleichtern und ich immer außen vor bin. Jetzt sitze ich plötzlich da und muss mich fragen, ob meine Freundin denn bereits gespürt hat, dass ich mal in Lydia verliebt war, ohne, dass ich überhaupt die Chance hatte es ihr selbst zu gestehen, wenn die richtige Zeit gekommen ist oder ich bereit dafür bin."

Während Stiles gesprochen hatte, war er immer leiser geworden. Nun sah er Malia fast schon vorsichtig und ängstlich an, so als würde er befürchten, dass gleich ein großes Drama stattfinden würde, sollte sie tatsächlich zum ersten Mal davon erfahren, dass er in Lydia verliebt gewesen war.

„Ja, da gebe ich dir Recht. Es ist tatsächlich ein bisschen unfair, andererseits tut man sich nicht immer einen Gefallen damit." Malia legte eine Pause ein, ehe sie fortfuhr. „Ich habe es gewusst, Stiles."

„Aber du konntest trotzdem damit umgehen?"

„Es war nicht leicht, aber es ging, ja. Ich musste selbst erst einmal kennen lernen, was Gefühle sind und irgendwie habe ich immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer davon, was die ganze Zeit mit mir passiert. Lydia und dich verbindet eine tiefe Freundschaft, jedoch entwickeln auch wir immer mehr dieses starke Band. Ich rieche deine Angst, wenn du dir Sorgen um mich machst; ich spüre wie aufrichtig du es immer meinst, wenn du mir in der Schule helfen möchtest oder höre deinen schnellen Herzschlag, wenn ich dich anlächle oder küsse. Alles an dir ist anders, wenn es um mich geht. Die Gefühle, die du für Lydia empfindest, fühlen sich inzwischen für mich immer mehr wie die Freundschaft zu Scott an."

Es wurde wieder still zwischen den beiden. Stiles wirkte verblüfft und Malia konnte das durchaus nachvollziehen. Sie war selbst davon überrascht, wie tiefgründig sie soeben geklungen hatte. Bei vielen ihrer Gesprächspartner begegnete ihr immer dieser merkwürdige Ausdruck in deren Gesichtern, den sie bis heute noch nicht so recht wusste zu definieren, der ihr aber regelmäßig ein befremdliches Gefühl vermittelte. Das Gefühl, nicht wirklich in diese Welt zu gehören. Stiles' Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich und er bedachte sie mit einem Blick, der Malia ebenfalls gut vertraut war. Zum ersten Mal hatte sie ihn gesehen, als sie ihm beim Lernen erklärt hatte, welche Farbmarkierungen sie für welche Absätze in ihren Unterlagen verwendete. Er vermittelte ihr das Gefühl, dass ihre Worte so falsch nicht gewesen sein konnten und es in dieser Welt vielleicht doch auch ein kleines Plätzchen für sie gab.

„Ich wünschte, ich könnte auch dein Herz hören", flüsterte Stiles.

Malia lächelte. „Das kannst du auch. Ich zeig es dir."

Sie streckte ihre Hand nach seinem schwarzen T-Shirt aus und zog ihn zu einem Kuss an sich.

* * *

_Ende_


End file.
